My New Life
by XX You Are Beautiful XX
Summary: when Kim's parents go on a business trip for 4 years, she has to go live with her aunt Lola and cousin Milton. And Milton told his friends that his cousin is going to stay with him. but the guys think she will look ugly and will be a nerd. But what happens when they meet her? and Who will fall for her? rated T to be safe pairings: GracexJerry, KelseyxEddie, MiltonxJulie, JackxKim.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's xxxiloveleohowardxxx and Stephanie~cox we are now writing a story together. so please please review and tell us what you think about our story. **

**Disclaimer : we do not own kick'in it**

**~~ ( Kim's P.O.V )~~**

I was getting off the plane with my three large bags with me. As I was walking trying to get to the front of the airport doors. there were groups of people talking on the phone asking " where are you?" or " I see you ".

I Walked to the front doors and found a spot to sit outside. I look at the cars in rows trying to look for they're kids, family, Ect. As I was looking for the car that was my ride, I started thinking about how I got in to this mess. And how my parents forced me here in seaford.

**_~~~~~~~~~~ flash back_**

_I was in my room listening to music on my I-pod. singing along with the song called angel with a shotgun._

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_  
_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_  
_are you a saint, or a sinner?_  
_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_  
_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
_don't mean I'm not a believer._  
_..and major Tom, will sing along._  
_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
_fighting til' the wars won.._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
_fighting til' the wars won,_  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know you're everything I have?_  
_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_  
_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._  
_(Live, not just survive)_

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_They say before you start a war,_  
_you better know what you're fighting for._  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_  
_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_The song ended, right as I was about to put another song on. When my mom called me down. I walk down the stairs to see my mom and dad taking on the phone. But stopped when they saw me. " yes will be there, I got to go talk to you later bye" my mom said as she hanged up the phone. Then she looked at me and asked to take a seat. _

_" mom, dad is everything okay?" I asked as I looked at the blond haired, blue eyes women. and the brown haired, green-hazel eyed man. They both looked at me and said " honey we are leaving" I was in shock I couldn't move or talk I finally came to my senses and could talk again "when are you leaving? And how long? And where am I going?" I said "your_ moving_ to seaford and we will be gone for four years. you are staying with your cousin Milton" my mom said _

_And then my Dad said "you need to go upstairs and pack" I said "ok" and went upstairs to pack when I was done dinner was ready so I went down stairs to eat ._

_**~~~~~~~~ Time skip to the next day ~~~~~~ **_

_** ~~ ( still flash back )~~**_

_I was done packing and was getting in the car I was the first to speak "mom why are you and dad leaving for four years?" I asked "were going on a trip and won't be back for four years plus we were going to move there anyway" she said "ok" I said I was glad I won't have to move again but I'm going to have to make new friends I was so deep in thinking I didn't know we were at the airport I got out told them bye. _

_My dad helped me take my three large bags out of the truck. I then kissed him and said goodbye. On the plane I fell asleep and then when I woke up and now here I am looking for my cousin._

**~~ End of flash back ~~**

**soooooo what did you guys think of it? please review and we will update faster. we love ya"ll bye and don't forget to: review please please please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's xxxiloveleohowardxxx and Stephanie~cox we are now writing a story together. so please please review and tell us what you think about our story. and than you to reviewed, they are sooooooo sweet well most anyway. we love you!**

**Disclaimer : we do not own kick'in it**

* * *

**last time on My New Life: **_On the plane I fell asleep and then when I woke up and now here I am looking for my cousin._

**~~~ ( Milton's P.O.V ) ~~~**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock telling me to wake up for school. you see school school starts at 8:30, and the time right now is 6:00am. But my mom told me I have to wake up early. Because she had a 'surprise ' for me. And the last surprise she had for me is when we went to vist my cousin Kim in England. I get up and take a short shower, and get dressed. I walk down stairs to see my mom making breakfast. Walk to the table and sit down. And waited for her to tell me what her 'surprise' is. She sat down and put pancakes and orange juice in front of me.

" Honey you know your cousin kim right? " she asked a little to happy. She was almost jumping up and down.

" ummmmmm... yes? I said. But sounded more of an question. " Well..." she started but stopped and looked at me. I looked at her and said " well... what?"i yelled she looked startled about my out burst. I felt bad and said " Mom i'm sorry I did not mean to yell at you" I looked down then back at her. " can you forgive me?" She had a smile " I forgive you ".

" sooooo what were you going to tell me about kim?" I asked as I was taking a drink from my orange juice.

" oh yes I almost forgot she is coming to live with us for 4 years! " she said my eyes widen and I took a big spit take. wait back up did I hear myself right? did I just really took a spit take!? I can't believe it, I think I just became a man! I have to tell the guys and- wait back up again did my Mom just say Kim my cousin is going to live with us for 4 years?

" what did you say mom I don't think I herd you right " I said as I was pulling on my ear. She then came up close and said " I said your cousin Kim is coming to live with us for 4 years! " she yelling in my ear. I rubbed my ear and said " that's what I thought you said ". I slowly walked to the couch and fainted.

**~~~~~~ Time skip at school ~~~~~**

I walked into seaford high and went to my locker. I still can't believe kim Is going to live with us. As I was getting closer to my locker I saw the guys waiting for me. And when I say guys I mean Jerry, Eddie, and Jack.

" hey guys " I said as I was opening my locker. " Hey Milton what's up " Jack asked " Ohhh nothing much you " I said but my voice getting high. " yo Milton you okay man?... you sounded like a girl... well more of a girl." I turn to him and said " that's not funny Jerry. and if you must know my cousin is coming to live with me for 4 years." I said looking at the guys.

" Ohhhh well we can't wait to meet him. right guys? " jack asked looking at them. " well lets get to class guys " I said and left but turned and said " jack tell Rudy I won't be at class today have pick up my cousin." then turned and walked away to my first period.

**~~ ( Kim's P.O.V ) ~~**

I pulled out my I-pod and put on a song called: ( **D****on't Give Up by Aubrn )**

_This goes out to_

_ my home girls This goes out to my homies_  
_Baby girl, I know that you've been off track U feel like taking 1 step forward's taking 2 back No matter how hard u try,_

_things always go bad Thought of a better life, you'll never know that You smile on the out but inside you hurt You say that you're fine but you feel unsure Try to replace the pain but saying false words You see that girl in the mirror but don't know her_

_But the tears can't wash away All the fears you haven't faced Baby girl, don't lose your faith Cause the storm doesn't last always_

_This goes out to my home girls Know it's hard to make it in this world I know you try and it feels like Nothing goes right but it'll be alright This goes out to my homies Trying to survive out in these streets I know it's tough, forced to_

_grow up Life is messed up but keep your head up_  
_Baby boy, the streets is all that you know You dream of a higher place, instead u stay low& when u go home, you're mad and you're all alone Wanna call out to your boys but they're all gone You tell yourself that you don't need No one_

_else, but if only You will try, won't get lonely Won't have to hide what you're feeling_  
_But the tears can't wash away All the fears you haven't faced Baby boy, don't lose your faith Cause the storm doesn't_

_last always_  
_This goes out to my homies Trying to survive out in these streets I know it's tough, forced to grow up Life is messed up but keep your head up This goes out to my home girls Know it's hard to make it in this world I know you try and it feels like Nothing goes right but it'll be alright_

_Baby girl, keep your head up Promise me you'll never give up Baby boy, keep your head up Promise me you'll never give up_  
_This goes out to my home girls Know it's hard to make it in this world I know you try and it feels like Nothing goes_

_right but it'll be alright This goes out to my homies Trying to survive out in these streets I know it's tough, forced to grow up_

I looked up from my I-pod and saw this white van pull up and parked. Then the doors opened and two heads popped out and came...

**Hey guys soo what do you think? please review and we get the 3rd chapter up faster! we bye**


	3. real chapter 3

**Hey guys it's xxxiloveleohowardxxx and Stephanie~cox we are now writing a story together. so please please review and tell us what you think about our story. HEY GUYS SORRY I LIED IT"S JUST MY GRANDMA PASSED AWAY SOO I COULD NOT POST AND NOW THE DAYS ARE GETTING BAD FOR ME. AND**** SORRY I FEEL BAD THAT I LIED ABOUT SOMETHING THAT BRINGS JOY TO ME. **

**Disclaimer : we do not own kick'in it**

* * *

**Last time on My New Life: _Then the doors opened and two heads popped out and came... _**

**_( _Kim's P.O.V )**

I stood up grabbed my three bags and made my way to the white van. I stopped midway and saw this tall skinny kid with orange hair with blue eyes. ( hey do you guys know Milton's eye color I forgot can you tell me? ) Then came a women that looked about late 20's. With light brown hair and blue eyes. she started to run at me and gave me a big bear hug. my whole face felt like it was going to explode. " ummmmmmmm nice to see you to aunt lola. but could... " was all I could say before she hugged me tighter. " um Milton little help? ". Milton tried and tried and tried ti'll finally she came off.

" I'm sorry Kim I didn't mean almost kill you. it's just you grow soooo much. " I laughed and hugged her. Turned to Milton " what no hug cuz? " I asked pouting like a little kid. " sure i'm glad to see you again Kim, and and now you get to meet my friends, and they can come over and play games with us and we can- " said Milton before I cut him off with my hand over his mouth.

" Milton I just got here calm down. lets just take one day at a time okay? " I asked Milton. when I took my hand off his mouth. " okay " I looked at both of then and said " can we go now?, I feel kinda tried after the long trip here. " they both noded and each grabbed one of my bags. well kinda Milton was struggling with it so I took it off his hand and gave him the lightest.

we loaded it in the van and and drove home of them asking " how was the trip?", " How is your mom and dad?", or do when do you want to meet my friends? ". other than that it was quiet. When we finally got to the house I was super surprised that there house was big. Then we got settled and eat dinner and I went to bed early.

**~~~ time skip to school ~~~**

I am at the front doors of seaford high. I know my cousin goes here and was going to help me but he got called in a meeting for A's honor team. confused? so you see the honors team goes though these rounds and the best school get to go to the finallys. And now here I am going to go though the doors being called " the new girl ".

I finally got the strength to open the door. When I walk in school I could see ids talking to they're friends. I walked pass of groups jocks, cheer squad, dance team, I did not know they had a dance team, anyway back to what I was saying. skate rats, nerd clubs, book clubs, and last but not least drama kids. as I walk by each one I herd "that's the new girl? " the new girl is hot yo!" dang girl you got it going on" or "wat it do girl?".

After walking away from the groups I finally found the office. I walk in finding a short Mexican lady with light green eyes. " hello how can I help you today?" she put on a smile but anyone with a brain could tell she did not want to be here. " fine thank you, I here because my aunt in rolled me in this school." I said looking at her.

" okay I see let me try and find the papers, so just have a seat right here. " I smiled and took a seat. I looked around at the medals they have. drama medals, running medals, foot ball medals, dance medals, and cheerleading medals.

The lady had finally found the papers and gave me my locker number and my schedule. I walked out of the office looking for locker 101. I passed many blue lockers and found 101 I put in the code but it would not open. I looked back at the lock C.O.B and it said 24, 13, 2. I tried one more time until a hand went on my shoulder.

And with my senses from karate, I grabbed the hand and flipped them to the ground but not to hard the would get hurt but hard to make a hit sound. I looked down at my victim and notice it was a girl about 5'4, looks about my age, long brown hair.

" I am sooooo sorry, it's just you scared me. " I said holding my hand for her to grab. When she grabbed my hand I brought her to her feet. " it's okay " she said dusting herself off. then looked back at me. " I understand i'm grace by the you have great senses. do you take karate? " she asked holding her hand out. I was surprised she was not mad at me.

I slowly took her hand and shook her hand. " i'm Kim and sorry again about flipping you. and yes I do take karate, do you? " I asked hoping she goes. so I could have a least a friend. " no but my boyfriend does, and the looks of it you could beat him silly " she said laughing. Then she asked to see my schedule when the front doors opened to his guy who looked about a year older than me.

He looked about 17 had long hair that went up to neck, had dark brown eyes, to moles below his cheeks, he was wearing black jeans, white shirt and a black leather jacket. He was really cute. he walked pass a lot of girls staring in awe and went in to the office.

I looked at grace and asked " okay who was that? " then turning back to the stare at the place he was at. " ohhh him that was Jack Anderson bad boy of the school best friends Milton k. nerd, Eddie J. flute payer, and Jerry AkA swag master. she said but the last name in a dreamy voice. Well I guess Jerry is her boy friend.

" So i'm guessing Jerry is your boyfriend? " I asked trying to snap her out of her day dream. she looked at me and was about to say something when a voice interrupted her. " you ladys talking about me? " I turned around to see...

**soooo what do you guys think? and again sorry I broke my promise and I know a lot of you hate me. Ps. I will try to post more when I can. well you later I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's xxxiloveleohowardxxx and Stephanie~cox we are now writing a story together. so please please review and tell us what you think about our story. **

**Disclaimer : we do not own kick'in it**

* * *

**Last time on My New Life: ** _**" you ladys talking about me? " I turned around to see...**_

**~~ ( Kim's P.O.V ) ~~**

This boy that looks about 16, jet black hair, tall about 5'5, black eyes. Grace eyes widen when she sees who is behind me. " Ohh hey Grace " he said then looked at me " And Grace's friend " I looked at Grace and she still looked shocked? " ummm Hi... I'm Kim.. Kim Crawford " I told him he smiled and said " I'm Jerry Martinez, Aka the swag master. " he said while sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I took his hand and shooked it then walked in front of him to snap grace out of her trance." Grace?... Grace?!... Grace! " I aid while snapping my fingers in front of her face. But she still just staring in to space then I had idea come to my brilliant mind.

I pulled her ear close to my mouth and said **" GRRAACCEE! " **I said she looked at me " huh? wait what? " I slapped my forehead with my hand. _owww that hurt _i thought. Grace turned to jerry " ohh hey Jerry i didn't see you there. "

They were both staring in each other eyes. Then they both started to lean in but see the problem is that I am in the middle! I quickly step back. Right when they were both about 2 seconds away from kissing, the three of us herd **" MARTINEZ! "** causing us to jump back, both of them looked down blushing. _Aawwwwww how cut- _I was thinking until the vice principal came out from his office with his pants on his ankles. **( Ps. he still has his boxers on )** And a toilet seat stuck on his **butt?! **

" well i better go before Mr. Freakzilla comes bye Grace, see you later Kim. " Jerry walked away and i turned to Grace to find her staring out of space again. _Ohhhh come on! i just got you out of your trance! okay maybe i should go with faze 2. well here it goes. _I stick my finger in my mouth then i put it in Grace's ear.

**Hey guys sorry if it's short but next chapter will be full of kick! and how will you feel about star guesses? huh? huh? well that's all for now. please review! ps. I am writing on my phone sooo if its short sorry cause it looks long on here. well bye**


End file.
